


Soft

by Be-morbidly-chill (RammBook)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/F, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/Be-morbidly-chill
Summary: Jenna thinks about how much she loves Brooke and her hugs.Drabble based on the prompt "Soft" for those two underrated cuties!
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Jenna Rolan
Kudos: 3





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am in a writing server and they had this prompt/challenge of writing an exactly 100 word drabble based on the word "Soft" so naturally I thought I have to make something for an underrated ship and whipped this up. It's not beta read, but I think it doesn't need to be :)
> 
> It's cute, it's short and I hope ya like it!

Brookes hugs are soft. 

Jenna has never known anyone else whose hugs are so comforting, so safe and warm. Finally, she gets why her parents and siblings always insist on hugging her all day long. Although those are rough and sometimes painful, she sees the appeal, ever since Brooke.

She's pretty sure they'd steal those hugs from her if she told them. But Brooke is hers, hers alone.

"You're mine," she says, head buried in the crook of her neck.

"And you're mine," Brooke replies, arms around Jenna's back as she pulls away to plant a kiss on her forehead. 


End file.
